Hot Professor
by MusicalMusa
Summary: The boys have to take up extra classes and they need to meet their new teachers, who's to say they won't have fun this semester?
1. Professor who?

**Edited! xD hey guys! Okay, here's the thing... I don't know which fic I'll be updating first so just enjoy whatever I post xD and second, I hope you like this as much as I do! :)) I have my midterms this week and boy does it suck my time D: but I swear that I'll squeeze some writing in :D R&R**

* * *

Chapter 1: Professor who?

_**Potionology 8: 00 am- 9: 30am**_  
_Physical Health 9: 30am - 11: 00am_  
_Home Economics 11: 00 am - 12: 30pm_  
_BREAK 12:30PM - 2: 00PM_  
_Art 2: 00pm - 3: 30pm_  
_Culture 3: 30 pm - 4: 00pm_  
_Robo Enginereeing 4: 00pm - 5: 30pm_

"Why do we need to have 6 more extra classes?" Riven was re-reading his new schedule for the term, Red Fountain boys had a limit of 4 course per term but this term had a slight change, and it wasn't the good kind of change.  
"Tell me about it" Timmy was lazily walking to their Potion making class, he didn't understand why they needed this course, this was why there were fairies and witches around.

The boys, as said, had 6 new courses that they had to take to pass this term. The board of Magix had approved the courses, but they aren't permanent, this was just an experiment if heroes _really_ did need to be aware of the new topics.

"I wonder who's the unlucky Professor that'll teach us how to make potions" Brandon snorted as he pushed the door to their classroom open, only a selected few were to take these new courses and, unlucky for them, they were part of that few.

A maximum of 10 students were selected to be the experiments, aside from the 6 Specialists the class also contained Jared, Pete, Roy, and Andy.

Brandon glared at Pete, Sky gritted his teeth as he saw Andy sitting on the far end of the room, Nabu just noticed Roy, while Riven growled at Jared's direction.

"Don't tell me you were chosen to take this special course as well" Riven pointed at Jared who was just trying to mind his own business.  
"I'm sorry, Riven, but we're classmates..." he smiled, a smile that Riven hated so much that he could literally break, if he was allowed too "_Again"_

The morning bell rang and the Specialists went to their seats, this was just a small class so they that ment everyone would get a chance to recite. _Yippie_.

The 6 boys sat on the other side of the room, away from their unwanted classmates, and tried to keep themselves calm. It wasn't like Riven detested Jared, Brandon disliked Pete, Sky hated Andy, or Nabu felt uneasy when Roy was around. No, it was just a little issue they hadn't had the time to finish.

Riven _was_ jealous of Jared, he also hated his guts, since the guy took, without permission, pictures of Musa from his room. Sky didn't like the fact that he had to be in the same room as Bloom's ex, even though they never actually talked he always didn't like his attitude, why wouldn't he? Bloom and him broke up, he _might've_ done something really bad to hurt her. Brandon was just really annoyed with Pete's face, something about him was off, something that he definitely didn't like, charming, handsome, and the fact that he _was Stella's ex_. While Nabu, he's a good guy, so the issue with Roy was simple, Roy likes Layla.

"Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, three days in one week" Sky groaned as he buried his face into his folded arms, he was considering on making a switch request, someone take his place before he could start a fight with Andy.  
"Ease up, Sky, the courses sounds easy, I mean c'mon? We just need to endure breathing the same air with those.." Brandon looked at the 4 boys on the other side and placed a supportive hand on Sky's shoulder "And pass the classes, what can go wrong?"

An answer to his question, he didn't expect to get it though, but as the Professor entered the room all the boys had their mouths hung open, you could see their throats a mile away.

"Good morning" the Professor greeted with a smile and laid her small hand bag on the desk, she walked to the center of the room and waited the boys to respond.

But no one did, they were too busy staring at her, asking their brains to move or even flinch. But everyone was frozen, especially Brandon. He couldn't take his eyes off her, it was like someone blasted him with an Ice spell and froze his insides.

"All right" she smiled once again and went back to her desk, the air suddenly turned awkward.

Pete shook his head while Brandon manage to stand up from his seat, he raised his hand as he watched his Professor unpack all the potions and books that were needed today.

"Excuse me?" he looked at her once again to confirm that he wasn't hallucinating.  
The blond Professor looked up at him and raised both her eyebrows "Yes?" her voice sounded so alluring to him, or maybe it was the fact that she looked sexy in her small tight skirt.  
"Wh-what're you doing here?" Brandon was trying his hardest find all the words he needed to converse with her, but he could feel all the words he learned since kindergarten disappearing.  
"As obvious as it seems I am here to teach you.." she pointed at the blackboard were the course tittle is "On how to make potions"

_Potionology_, was written on the blackboard.

"I see..." he fiddled with his ball-pen and smiled at the Professor.

A knock on the door was heard and everyone's attention went from their blond professor to the door, _anymore surprises?_ Brandon thought before he got another shock.

"What the hell?!" Riven got up from his chair and pointed at their new visitor.  
"Good morning to you too, Riven" she smiled as she handed a clipboard to the blond Professor.  
"What're you doing here, huh?" he looked at Jared, who was in utter shock, his mouth hung open and his eyes ogling down the visitors short shorts.  
"I just need her to sign these and I'll be on my way" she giggled at him and waved goodbye to the shocked students "But I'll be seeing you later, okay?"

She left, with nothing more to say. Riven and Jared were lost with words, even Brandon and Pete couldn't snap their gaze from the Professor in front.

"Don't tell me the rest of them are here?" Brandon looked at the other boys, now something was up, they had to check their schedules again.  
"Culture.." Sky thought about the different realms, they had different cultures, but there was one planet in his mind._ Earth.  
_"Robo Engineering?" Timmy wanted to hit himself for not noticing this sooner, it was so obvious "Please let me be wrong"  
Riven pointed at his schedule and scoffed "There it is, art!"  
"And here as well" Nabu re-read the course, no doubt about it, he was on the right track "Physical Health"

Helia and Brandon just kept quiet, the last two courses that weren't said out loud were _Home Economics_ and their current course _Potion Making._

"Excuse me" their Professor stood in front of their desks with folded arms, she didn't look too happy "But class had started 15 minutes ago"  
"Ah, yes" Brandon smiled, his special irresistible smile "We're sorry.."  
Riven butted in and smiled at the teacher "Err.. We didn't quite catch your name, Miss..?"

Their Professor smiled and walked to the center of the room, she sat down on her desk and coughed, _for drama_.

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" she flirtly said with her hands back on the desk, stomach in chest out style.

Both Brandon and Pete blushed, remembering some memories back in the days. Of course, Brandon was creating new memories in his head right now.

"My apologies" Pete stood up and bowed at the teacher, he smiled and walked to the center, just a few inches away from her "I'm Pete, a senior, it's nice to meet a very attractive Professor like yourself"  
"Likewise" she giggled and gently pulled her hand away from him.

Brandon growled, his hand in a ball as the rest of his body restrained itself to beat the shit out of Pete. He stood up and walked to the center as well, he squeezed himself in between the two in front and bowed at the teacher, he kissed her hand and smiled.

"I'm Brandon, a senior as well, I'm also the squire of Prince Sky of Erakleyon" he smirked, trying out his physical talent, he didn't need words, just his manhood.  
"Nice to meet you then" she playfully laughed and pushed the two away, sending them back to their seats.

She scanned the room to get a good look of all her students, a bunch of handsome fellows were assigned to her and things will get really interesting for this semester. _No doubt about it,_ she thought.

"Nice to see some bright faces so early in the morning, I'll try to make this a fun class since we start at 8am I assume all of you are still sleepy" she swung her finger to the right and the chalk wrote on the black board, _W-h-y.._

The boys read what was written on the blackboard and tried to stay as quiet as possible, this Professor isn't the type you'd want to mess with.

"Why is it essential for heroes to learn Potionology?" she read what the chalk had written and smiled at them, a typical way to start the day.

Brandon raised his hand, an idea hatched, and smirked at Pete. He rolled his eyes and looked out the window where the sun was as bright as any other day, but for him, the sun was already gleaming inside the room.

"Yes, Brandon?" she pointed a stick at brunette, a long 12 inch stick, with golden gems embroided on the cloth hanging from the base.  
"Because we can't always rely on fairies or witches, heroes must always be independent and clever" he proudly answered, his ego was raising and everyone could literally feel it growing.  
"That's right..." she laughed and winked at him "That is _so_ right, Brandon"

* * *

The bell loudly rang as both Brandon and Pete competed in front of the class, they were enumerating different ingredients on the board, _a pinch of ogre's hair, a dash of mantle clippings, an eye of a baby dragon, a bit of gloom... Or was it a handful of gloom?_

They were down to the last 2 numbers, _the ingredients for a black apple perfume,_ a beginner's potion. It is used mostly as pranks, or in a professional level, to ward of wolves that have a very strong sense of smell.

"Aha!" Pete was scribbling down on number 9 and 10, Brandon looked at him with his teeth nibbling on his nails, a habit he recently picked up because of his nervousness.

As Pete moved aside from the board the Professor laughed at Brandon's reaction, he looked really pale, it was like a fully grown mosquito had sucked half of his blood.

"Urine of a zumzum worm and 10 year old feces of a dwarf.." she nodded with folded arms and gave him a pat on the back "Very well done, Pete"  
"Thanks" he looked at Brandon, who was in a hunch, and walked back to his chair.

Brandon followed, not diverting his gaze from the Professor, he was both embarrassed and jealous.

"So I'll be seeing you boys on Wednesday?" she fixed all the paper work on the desk and kept it in her bag.

As their teacher reached the door the boys all followed her, which surprised her a bit. They all had curious faces, not about the lesson of course.

"Yes?" she giggled and rested her body on the arch of the door.  
"You haven't introduced yourself to us, _Prof" _Pete slyly glided his way next to her and placed his arm on the arch as well.

She blushed and smiled at him, Brandon was feeling a bit rough at the site.

But before she could state her name 5 other professors were walking down the hall, carrying their things that were needed for the day. The boys looked at the giggling girls and saw them, _looking totally different that usual._

"I have to go" the Professor joined her friends with the chit chat.

Each of them, looked nothing like themselves. They seemed too mature, too adult like, too _sexy_.

There was their first period Professor, her bangs to the side and her get up all formal but with a flirty aura. Next to her was a milky white skinned teacher, they assumed they were their teachers, with her hair in a messy bun she looked ridiculously _hot_, her clothes loosed with paint splattered everywhere _but_ her shorts. Laughing beside her was a pink haired glasses wearing _smokin'_ Prof, she was never seen with glasses but boy did the guys liked her in them. The one telling stories was a fiery red head that had a different get up, she was wearing a knee length summer dress, it looked modern, simple, but at the same time irresistible, who could say no to her curves? And the last two, who were having their own topic had some of the boys mesmerized. A golden tanned teacher wearing a fitted, and skirted, chef's outfit. Next to her looked like a gym teacher, but she was different from your average gym teacher. With her chocolate brown skin and curly hair she looked more of dancer with that slender body. She put the work in work out, she placed '_hot'_ back in the market.

She turned, their blond Professor, and winked at the boys "By the way.." she waved at them, causing some blushes from her _not student_ "My name is Stella, and I'll be your Potionology teacher for the rest of the semester"

Brandon and Pete stood back, getting turned on was the least of their problems, surviving this course was. Stella as the Professor? The fashionable darling of Alfea who can make a guy drool with in a matter of seconds _is_ their Professor, _shit._

* * *

**I really hope you liked it guys! :D**


	2. Body language

**Sorry guys! I was taking a break from writing and I forgot to tell ya'll! But I think I'm back xD Here's the next class, not as good as chapter 1, since I'm no good with this pair, but I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Body language

_Potionology 8: 00 am- 9: 30am__  
__**Physical Health 9: 30am - 11: 00am**__  
Home Economics 11: 00 am - 12: 30pm  
BREAK 12:30PM - 2: 00PM  
Art 2: 00pm - 3: 30pm  
Culture 3: 30 pm - 4: 00pm  
Robo Engineering 4: 00pm - 5: 30pm_

Inside the locker room the boys, all of them, were getting ready for their next class, Physical Health. Everyone was still in awe after meeting their Professors a few minutes back, the _Winx girls_? Here in Red Fountain? AS THEIR PROFESSORS?

"What'd you think's going on?" Timmy was putting on his sweat band on the far end of the room, he got the last locker considering everyone raced inside to get a decent holder.  
"A joke, probably" Riven scoffed as he wore his beige muscle shirt, he for one wasn't very amused with the current situation.  
"Or.." Jared fired back, he didn't want this little feud between them to last any longer "They were included in the experiment"  
Riven stared back, in a forceful way, and walked a few inches towards Jared "What the heck are _you_ talking about?"  
He grinned "Think about it? We were given extra classes to see if RF students really needed to learn a new set of courses, what if, _if,_ the magix council also considered that fairies we're the suitable teachers for us?" Jared shut his locker and sat down on the bench provided for them "You don't expect teachers in Alfea to run back and forth from here to there so they could teach us, maybe the Winx Club girls were chosen to see if fairies are capable enough to teach what they have been taught"

Everyone nodded, Riven's friends included, but not the magenta haired Specialists, no way was he believing something so dumb - for him and ridiculous.

He smirked, at Jared, walked away and threw his locked door shut as he passed by it. The boys shook their heads and followed their airheaded friend, just once he could consider that Jared, even though he hated the guy, was right.

Nabu ran up to Riven and rested his arm over his neck "He might be on to something, Riv"  
"Yeah, right" he scowled at the remark, no way was that Jared kid right for him "You might as well say that Musa's the Princesses of Harmony"

Nabu halted as Riven continued his walk, he stared at him the a few minutes, _isn't she a Princess?_ He thought before Brandon pushed him further to

As the boys entered the gym each of them looked around for their new _Professor,_ it's not often one gets a girl, in an all boys school, as their teacher. These were boys who pumped iron everyday, squats every hour, and push-ups every other week. For them, all of them, they were totally against having a girl as their gym teacher, even the humble Nabu was questioning this experiment.

"We rushed for nothing?" Riven ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled out a small amount of air through his nostrils, and here he was getting worried that they'd get punished.

But of course, like a normal day, Riven wasn't right.

From above Nabu had felt something, someone's, presence. He wasn't as quick as the person herself, as she landed in front of him all the boys felt the air from her sole's and took large step back.

She smiled, he blushed. _Aw._

"You're late" she chimed, her long brown wavy hair settled in a ponytail and her usual comfortable soft purple tank top with a small blue colored spiral wave logo, khaki miniskirt, khaki hiking boots, and soft purple leg warmers to the unusually different grey and pink sleeveless hoodie that reached up till her lower chest, which of course revealed her naval, with matching grey and pink shorts and plain white rubber shoes.

Nabu ogled, _woah,_ from head to toe, he has never seen her this... _Revealing_ before.

"S-s-sorry.. I was... No.." he stammered in front of her as sweat was forming on his forehead, she walked from of him to the other boys: _From Nabu to Riven, to Sky, to Brandon, to Jared, to Helia, to Pete, to Roy, to Timmy, and then to Andy _"We were just..." he gulped, trying to untie the knot inside his throat "We thought that you weren't here" he blinked to check that his mind wasn't playing with him and added "Yet"

The guys, excluding Roy, were snickering as Nabu drooled in front of the teacher. His heart raced, palm sweated, and kneels quaked, everything to him seemed so different. Wonderful memories were flooding back in his mind and he couldn't contain his manly thoughts anymore, the once humble and conservative Nabu, is now going to turn in to a feisty lad. Well, probably when he gets his alone time with the girl.

"Well.." their teacher blushed as her eyes were concentrated somewhere below his belt "I'll just set up the equipment"

She trotted to the basket of instruments that they were to use for the day, that would also include the medicine ball that athletes used, their Professor saw no point of it not being used by these so-called _manly_ men.

"Yo, dude" Riven chortled, not wanting to offend his friend, but that could never happened.

Nabu looked back at Riven and saw him, with the rest of the guys behind him, trying to contain their laughter. He raised an eyebrow and silently questioned Riven with one strong look, his friend just pointed down at him while he followed the finger.

There, enlargely standing with pride, his crotch was bulged out with the plume of a thousand men. But, as he is very conservative, he didn't look to happy to see it, heck, he was down right embarrassed about it.

"Don't worry man" Riven placed his hand on Nabu's shoulder, the wizard waited for some comforting words from his friend "I'll teach you some self-control" he laughed, placing his free hand on his forehead "Some tips like fapping the old rod, watching *_the stuff_ until you get bored, getting enough fun from your woman..." he grinned at the third suggestion with his fingers counting, surely he knew what were the next things he had to say.  
And he did, Nabu turned red as Riven smiled at him "Shut up, man!" he threw punches at the laughing Specialist "My sex life isn't something you can just control!"

The rest of the boys laughed with their heads almost to the ground, no one, and they really mean no one, has ever seen Nabu give out a stiffy.

"Settle down" she hissed with flushed cheeks, she had some heavy equipment by her left and right "It's not his fault he doesn't have discipline"

With that statement the boys bursted out all the laughter they had in stored for Nabu while the humiliated man just stood there staring down at his manhood that was very intimidating for him.

"So, first thing we do is.." the teacher got cut off with Nabu's grunts and coughs, she looked at him with displeased eyes and raised an eyebrow to question his actions.  
"How am I suppose to work with this?" he referred to his manhood that currently looked really painful.  
"Well I don't know, what do you want me to do?" she challenged back at him with a smirk on her face, that caused him to blush once again.

Nabu, with a very unamused face, turned his back and started to shake his whole body. He jumped, swayed his hips, and even hummed to distract his thoughts from his genitals that were throbbing with pain now.

"Okay" their teacher giggled at the sight "Get a partner and we'll get you boys started with a couple of these" she threw the heavy weighted barbels at the boys.

They each stared at the over sized equipment and quickly scattered to get their partner, but Nabu was too busy with his jumps that he hadn't realize that everyone was almost paired up.

He turned.

_Sky and Brandon  
Riven and Helia  
Jared and Andy  
Pete and Timmy_

The usual partners, Sky and Brandon, so that was pair number 1. Riven had grabbed Helia before Timmy could get him so we've got pair number 2. Jared and Andy knew each other very well so that was pair number 4. And last, Timmy had chosen Pete because the two of them didn't really have anything against each other.

"Crap" Nabu looked at the last man standing, _Roy._  
"I know" he retorted, not feeling the whole pair up as well, but he couldn't do anything about it now.

Their Professor smiled at how these boys manage to survive being in one class, special with Riven's temper, Sky's jealousy issues, and Brandon's pride, no one would ever guess that these set of boys would last a minute together in a room.

"Good, now that we've got everyone feeling comfortable" she looked at Nabu once again and smiled "We'll start today's activity with an intense workout session"

Not a bad idea, they all agreed inside each others minds. Not much teachers understand that boys love working out more than being cooped up in a room with lessons on the board. They want hardcore action, they want to sweat, they want to feel their bodies improving, but mostly, they want to improve their build.

"This is not a competition" she grabbed her whistle that was dangling around her neck and eyed each hero "This is a test to see who can endure the most and see whose body is the fittest" she grinned and was about to blow on the whistle "Good luck, gentlemen"

_PRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTT!_ She blew on her golden whistle with a logo of a wave and dropped it to watch the boys in action, they had 30 minutes to prove to their teacher which was the best when it comes to health. But wasn't it obvious enough?

"Come on, dude!" Sky was being a supporting friend by cheering on Brandon as he did 10 pumps per minute, no one actually won against Brandon when it came to barbels.  
"5...6...7..." Timmy was counting the number of pumps Pete had done in the last-minute,he knew he couldn't lift those things up, let alone raise them enough to get 1 pump, no, he was more on raising his grades rather than muscles.  
"Easy does it, remember what Cordatorta said, rest when needed" Jared was giving out helpful advice as Andy went on slow and steady.  
"Shut up!" Riven had been sweating as he saw Brandon's aggressive attack on the barbels, Helia had told him to slow down or else he might tear a muscle but, of course, he wouldn't listen.

By the other side, near their teacher, Nabu and Roy were fighting over who would do the pumping and who would do the counting, they had something to prove, not to themselves, but to the teacher. Of course, for Nabu, this was all about the teacher.

"I've got more experience with manual labor than you" Roy was grabbing the other end of the barbels.  
"No, I've lifted more of these back in my high school days, so you better just leave it to me" Nabu answered back as he grabbed the other free end of the barbels.

As the two boys fought over the equipment they hadn't notice a red-headed, dress wearing, Professor entered the gym, she had with her a clipboard and paper works that were in need of a signature.

"I see those two haven't changed" she giggled as she walked to the gym teacher who was shaking her head negatively at the sight of Nabu and Roy, the two never _actually_ argued but today was totally different.  
She rolled her eyes and nodded in response "It's not like they'll be proving anything if they get a hold of the barbel"  
"You know how boys are" she smirked and handed the gym teacher the clipboard.

Back to the boys, each of them, except Nabu and Roy, were doing excellently with their number of pumps. Brandon was leading with 89, next Riven with 80, Andy with 78, and Pete with 67 pumps.

They all saw their new visitor as her laughter with their gym teacher echoed through the huge gym, both Andy and Sky had stopped whatever it was they were doing and stared down at the red-headed beauty.

The visitor noticed the eyes laid down upon her and waved at the students, Andy had dropped the barbel on his chest while Sky lost his balance after Brandon accidentally pushed the barbels too high. _Ouch._

"Oh my gosh!" she yelped and ran over to the two, Sky then Andy of course.

Their gym teacher blew on the whistle and that made everyone unflex their tired muscles, but alas, poor Nabu and Roy had nothing trained, they were too busy arguing about who gets to impress the Professor.

"While Sky and Andy go to the infirmary I want you two to stay behind and get some work done" their gym teacher hissed at their path, the rest of the guys, who used the barbel, were already out of breath on the ground.  
"Uhmm.." Roy nodded, he couldn't really say no to their _good-looking_ Professor.  
"Great" she turned her back from the two and ran after the rest who were either on break or helping Andy and Sky to the infirmary.

Nabu proceeded with the orders and decided to ignore Roy for the day, just for today, he didn't want to leave a bad impression to the teacher anymore. He didn't need it, _she_ didn't need it. It was bad enough that Brandon and Pete had that showdown in Potionology awhile back, now it was his turn? What's next? Riven starts a paintball war in Art? _Well, he's actually expecting that to happen._

He picked up the barbels and lifted it gently, but with pace. _1 and 2... 3... 4 and 5..._

Roy, however, was feeling a bit guilty for acting so immature, in front of the teacher none the less. The thing with Roy and Nabu is that they never actually hated each other, sure they like the same girl and one of them is dating her, but that didn't affect them. Roy still wanted to be friends with Nabu and vice versa, it was just the other Specialists think that there was an issue between them. And that's why there's always an awkward atmosphere when they're just a few meters from each other.

"I'm sorry" he started, Nabu looked to his side and saw Roy sitting down with his hand behind his back.  
"It's cool" Nabu responded politely as he started to bench a couple of 3's, 4 reps per minute.

The two didn't talk after that, they just continued with their benching and continued on ignoring each other, but from the door of the gym someone had seen their little truce. She had her back on the door, both hands behind her back, and a smile that had satisfaction written all over it.

"Someone's happy" a tanned beauty was carrying some sugar, on her way to the lab, noticing the very pleased gym teacher.  
"Well, I think this little experiment we got ourselves in to was a great idea to accept" she replied as she walked away from the tanned chef.  
She giggled at her friend's happiness "It's written all over you, Layla"

A sway of the hip, a small hop, and a quick clap. She danced her happiness out and ran towards the two boys who really entertained her for the day. _And for the rest of the semester._

* * *

__**I'll edit it tomorrow, I'm just so tired xD so I'll see you guys on the next class! R&R! I promise to make the next chapter more interesting! I'm just not good with this pair D:**


	3. Boys, in the kitchen?

**Sorry won't be good enough for my late update, won't it? xD okay, here's my excuse: I was writing my christmas fic xD I know December is still a month away but I got so excited after listening to some songs I found! But still, I'm so sorry guys D: But now I've updated and classes are about to begin, ENJOY ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Boys, in the kitchen?

_Potionology 8: 00 am- 9: 30am  
Physical Health 9: 30am - 11: 00am  
__**Home Economics 11: 00 am - 12: 30pm**__  
BREAK 12:30PM - 2: 00PM  
Art 2: 00pm - 3: 30pm  
Culture 3: 30 pm - 4: 00pm  
Robo engineering 4: 00pm - 5: 30pm_

The boys dragged themselves, sweating and panting, over to their new culinary laboratory, it was weird that the school built this room considering they only needed it this semester, unless the board had already decided to approve all the new courses. _Oh, god no._

"Just don't expect me to run around that kitchen baking cookies, sautéing mushrooms, or even washing the dishes!" Riven was practically crossing out all the duties he could be doing to pass this course.  
"I think Helia's got you covered" Timmy placed a supporting hand over Helia's shoulder and pushed the door to the laboratory half-open.

Steam escaped the doors which caused Timmy's glasses to moist up, the guys threw open the door and that cause more to scatter out, it was like someone broke a smoke machine and let all the gas flow.

Timmy coughed, a thick one, then felt someone grab his arm forcefully in to the smoke. He couldn't see anything, the smoke really got to his glasses.

"You okay?" a soothing voice worryingly asked, he nodded in response and quickly took his glasses off as he felt the warm air cool down.

He wiped them with his shirt and quickly wore them on again to thank his _savior,_ but to his surprise this savior also had a messed up experience. Her hair all messed up, wet, with her face smothered with what he thinks is gravy_?_ _Yup, gravy._

"Sorry, I forgot to take the chicken out and for some reason the oven exploded" she sheepishly presented the pan where the shrunken and burnt chicken was, Timmy just stared at the girl in front of him, errr, the teacher in front of him.  
"I-It's fine" he gulped and diverted his gaze else where, no way was this the regular conservative girl he knew, but his eyes weren't lying at all.

As the smoke cleared out of the room the rest of the boys emerged from the heavy smoke that enclosed the room, they were near the door trying their hardest to get the smoke out by fanning it out with pans, sheets, oven mitts, and other useful kitchen tools.

"Uhmm... Boys, those aren't... Uhh.." she contained her laughter as each hero looked at her with dumbfounded faces, it was like they inhaled too much smoke.

They all dropped whatever tool they had and made a big _crash_ in the room, their teacher, who had a mischievous smile on her face, shook her head and eyed the boys with her dazzling emerald-green eyes.

_Helia was stuck in heaven._

"Well, this is a fun way to start our first day" she giggled and pointed at the half smoking oven, she let out some magic that enclosed the steaming machine and in an instance, fixed it.

The boys, out of panic and embarrassment, unconsciously started to pick up the pots and pans they scattered on the floor and started to clean up. Brandon hurried to wash whatever touched the ground, Helia was placing everything back in place, Riven was _actually _sweeping the floor, Roy was wiping anything that spilled.. _Etc. Etc. Etc._

"Aw, thank you so much, boys" their teacher gave out a kind-hearted smile and grabbed her apron from the once only clean table "But.." she giggled as she tied it around her waist "The room might be clean but I suggest you boys clean yourself before coming to class next time"

They looked at each other and noticed all the sweat from gym, _hole crap_.

"We're sorry" Helia spoke up, a bit nervous "We had to go to the infirmary since Sky and Andy had an accident in our previous class"  
"Oh, my, are you two okay?" she looked at the pair, the very odd pair, who were next to each other.  
"Uhmm... Yeah.. Of course" their words mixed as they spoke up at the same time with unsync words.

The both of them stopped their blabbering and just nodded, today was not their day at all. Let's have another re-cap on their progress, shall we? Potionology, a small feud between Brandon and Pete. Physical Health, Nabu's little incident, Andy and Sky's accident, plus Roy and Nabu's harmless competition. So far they haven't had a normal class, no way was Home Economics an exception.

"Are we going to start, or what?" Riven was getting impatient, he just wanted the day to end.  
"Mmm-hmmm" their Professor nodded nicely, trying to set the air a bit more friendly "Please go to a table and grab a partner"

_Partner? Shit. Here we go again._

_Ready._

Sky and Brandon looked at each other and nodded, both were sure who they'd get.

_Set._

Helia was already next to Timmy who had the same idea in mind, they watched their Professor walk to her area and set up all the ingredients that were needed for the day.

_GO!_

Roy and Pete grabbed each other while Nabu was next to Andy unaware that the musician had already stuck by him, grinning.

"What the fuck?" Riven stood a bit back, everything was too fast, it was just a blink away for him.

He looked to his side and saw the only available partner for him, Jared, and again _fuck._

Their teacher noticed the pair up and prayed that no one would be sent to the infirmary again, please. Her co-Professors wouldn't like it one bit, especially the boy's next class teacher.

"So.." she cleared her throat and tried to grasp everyone's attention, she could see Riven's disgusted face as he glared at Jared "Let's get started, shall we?"  
Helia hesitantly raised his hand, now he knows what Nabu and Brandon felt "Miss"

She turned, her tanned cheeks had this hint of pink as her eyes connected with his, she had forgotten how her body reacts when he was around. _Uh-oh._

"Yes, Helia?" his name sounded so sweet to her, but she still tried to be professional about this.  
"Might I ask Miss, but what're we making today?" a sly smile was planted on his face, _that wasn't fair_.  
She giggled "Brownies" she fired back, catching them off guard.

Brownies? For tough and huge boys?

The first to react was of course, Riven. He groaned, grabbing a cookie sheet, and mentally screamed his bad luck. Boys, scratch that, men shouldn't be baking girly brownies, they should be frying up some meat, some hardcore manly meat.

"Can I pass?" he threw the sheet on to the table and rested his whole body on it "I can't work with an untalented partner" he pointed out to Jared who frowned at the his _identifier_.  
The professor shook her head and passed out a piece of paper around for the boys to read "I think you'll manage, Riven"

He rolled his eyes and tossed the paper to Jared, the lad seemed to be good in keeping his cool around the cocky Specialist.

_'Chocolate pistachio brownies'_  
_Ingredients:_

_350 gram(s) dark chocolate (chopped (minimum 70% cocoa solids))  
397 gram(s) condensed milk  
30 gram(s) butter  
1 pinch of salt  
150 gram(s) pistachio nuts_

Helia smiled, knowing why their teacher picked this specific brownie to bake. He turned to his partner, who looked like he'd never seen this recipe before, Timmy was a good mechanic but was never a born patisserie, nor a cook, the only good thing he's ever done in the kitchen was boil water for his experiments with reacting chemicals.

"I've got this" Helia silently chuckled as he got out the necessary tools and equipment that were asked in the piece of paper.

By the other side were Brandon and Sky, neither of them really knew anything about the kitchen, even Brandon, a non royal lad, had no clue about Pistachio brownies.

"Let's just follow each step and we'll manage" Sky got out a spoon-shaped vessel with a long handle and gave it to Brandon.  
"Dude, we don't even need a ladle" Brandon grabbed it from him and returned it to the drawer where Sky got it from.  
"We're doomed" the Prince groaned and rested his head in between his folded arms.

Next to them, _the competition_ as Sky would name them, Andy and Nabu were somehow doing well. Nabu, even though he came from a high-class family, knew some tricks inside the kitchen. Even Andy, a proud musician, had some secrets of his own.

Nabu was grinding some pistachio while Andy boiled some water to melt the chocolate with, their teacher was quite impressed with this pair.

"Where did you two learn this techniques?" she sweetly asked as she walked around the room.  
"Mom" Andy smiled, a bit nervous that someone actually appreciated what he was doing.  
"Dad" Nabu chuckled as he remember how his father thought him this little so called _technique_.

Helia noticed this and smiled, he wasn't in favor of jealousy, he was just happy that his friends, that included Andy, was kind enough to share some small talk with their Professor.

Next to Nabu and Andy were Roy and Pete, the two didn't have any experience as well but they seemed to manage a simple recipe. They didn't even need the oven for the brownies, just the refrigerator.

And last, Riven and Jared, the _perfect_ pair to cause some trouble in the kitchen.

"Riven, can you hand me the spatula?" Jared extended his hand as he sprinkled some pistachio over the chocolate.

He waited, but nothing dropped on his palm. He looked to where Riven was and saw him half asleep with the rubber spatula in his hand.

"Seriously?" he forcefully grabbed it which caused the hot-tempered Specialist to wake up, not in a good way.  
"What the heck is your deal?!" Riven pushed the blue haired hero to the side, almost sending his uncooled brownies to the ground.  
Jared didn't fight back, he didn't want to get in trouble over a spatula "Just put the brownies in the refrigerator" he handed him the glass of chocolates and pointed to the side.

Riven did what was ordered, he realized that Jared did all the work so that would mean that he'd get no grade if he doesn't lift a finger.

"Stupid kid" he muttered as he opened the fridge.

He placed the brownies inside and noticed that it wasn't that cold, he turned the thermostat so that these brownies would harden faster and they'd get to leave right away.

* * *

_-30 minutes later-_

Helia, Brandon, Pete, and Nabu took out their brownies from their respective refrigerators and cleverly cut them in to squares, but Helia and Timmy had something else planned, they took some cookie cutters and made floral shaped brownies, _perfect_ to give away to some girls.

As the rest finished with their own sweets Riven and Jared waited impatiently for their's, they were the first to finish and put their brownies in the fridge, why isn't their's finish yet?

"I'll go check it" Riven angrily stomped to where his brownies were, he was sorta getting hungry from all the drama and quarrels this day has given him, specially being paired up with Jared, now that drained his patience.

He opened the fridge to find the brownies to be boiling, it had air bubbles everywhere. A hot steam touched his face and that made him back away, did the fridge look this red awhile ago?

He looked again.

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

Chocolate was splattered everywhere, the tables, the chairs, the boys, _the professor_. Dark brown pistachio coated chocolate was the theme of the laboratory.

Their teacher cried, as she looked back and saw that everything was a mess.

"I.. I already took out the oven.." she hiccupped "So how is it possible that something exploded" she wiped her tears and chocolate from her face.  
Helia ran to her side with a tissue in hand "It's okay, we'll clean it up" he assured her and looked at the guys.  
"Y-yeah.." Brandon spoke up, a bit embarrassed that this happened, she was right, how the heck did Riven manage to make something explode?

Helia grabbed some more tissue and continued to clean the Professor from all the goey chocolate and pistachio, he couldn't care less if this was allowed or not, she was crying.

"Thanks, Helia" she sniffled, finally able to control herself again.

He nodded and looked at Riven, he was probably the one mostly covered in chocolate. Even Jared, the nearest to him, had the same amount laid on to him like Brandon and Sky.

"Wanna tell us what happened?" he chuckled as he held on to their teacher.  
"I might've had a little confusion with negative and positive" he shamefully said as chocolate dripped from his hair, elbows, and face.

As Riven licked the chocolate from his fingers the door to the laboratory opened, a glasses wearing girl appeared a bit out of breath, she was firmly holding the handle of the door.

"Wh-what.." she panted as sweat dripped down from her cheeks "Happend?"

Everyone stared at the pink haired Professor as she waited for answers, they were trying to process their brains to remember who this hot chick was.

"Riven had a little.." Timmy spoke up as he wiped all the chocolate from his glasses "_Accident"_  
She thought about it for a moment "Accident?" then laughed as she looked at the surroundings "Don't make it sound so disgusting"

Riven threw a towel at Timmy for making his incident sound so weird, seriously? Who would say something like that?

"Where's your Professor?" she looked around again and saw her friend next to Helia, being cleaned.  
"Hey, yeah, I told you this couldn't be prevented" she waved with a pout on her face, Helia was washing off her cheeks that still had chocolate stains.  
"I guess my calculations weren't that accurate" a giggle escaped her, Timmy blushed after hearing this "Do you need help on cleaning up?"

Their Professor shook her head, she pointed to the other boys who already started cleaning, even Riven grabbed a mop and was half way on his side.

"We'll manage" she assured her friend with confidence, she knew these boys were good enough to finish their job.  
"Okay then, lunch in the mess hall, kay?" the pink haired Professor walked out the door and waved goodbye.

Helia had finished cleaning up their current teacher and grabbed the a small pouch that the mess didn't get, he handed it to her and smiled.

"It's a good thing I kept this" he lightly chuckled as she opened it.  
"Oh, Helia" she was taken back, a bit surprised.

It was the brownies, the floral brownies that he made. Before the whole mess started Helia had kept them so that she wouldn't see it, he had planned to give them to her after class but maybe this was the right time to bring them out.

"They're my favorites" she giggled and took one bite of the brownie, _tasty._  
"I know, I've always known, Flora" he patted her head and grabbed a mop from the side, now he needed to help the others with the clean up.

* * *

**Review! :D Classes has ended and we'll proceed to the mess hall for lunch! ;) **


	4. Jealousy

**A/N: ****I am so sorry for this late update and sorry for the shortness, I decided to break down the fluff in to chapters but I can do 2 pairings in 1 chapter if you guys want, just tell me :) right now I'm starting with my favorite pair :D okay, I don't know when my next update will be cause it's my finals and prjs week :( but I will try to write, and I'm working on my christmas fic ;) so I hope you support that as well! :) anyways, R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Jealousy

_Potionology 8: 00 am- 9: 30am  
Physical Health 9: 30am - 11: 00am  
Home Economics 11: 00 am - 12: 30pm  
__**BREAK 12:30PM - 2: 00PM  
**__Art 2: 00pm - 3: 30pm  
Culture 3: 30 pm - 4: 00pm  
Robo Enginereeing 4: 00pm - 5: 30pm_

All the heroes of Red Fountain gathered throughout the school from their classes as it was lunch time and everyone went to their hangout area, mess hall, magix, the gym, the arena, Cloud tower, or even Alfea.

That also included our 10 special boys, tired from their clean up they were all glad 3rd period had finished, it was a hectic morning that they will never get used to.

"So you're planning to cut?" Nabu sat down as he placed his food on the table, _mmmm_, turkey sandwich.  
"And miss out on _Art_?" he mischievously grinned with his steak plate on the table, the words came out like butter to him, smooth and sexy "I seriously don't want the Professor to get mad"  
"I like the way he thinks" Brandon pointed at Riven with his fork and smiled at his friends, who would want to get these new Professors mad on their first day?

As they shared a laugh or two the Specialists, namingly Riven, Sky, Brandon and Nabu, took notice of 4 boys on the other table beside them. Roy, Andy, Jared, and Pete were enjoying some lunch on their side as they tried not to mind those eyes staring them down.

Nabu saw how Riven bent his spoon as Jared took a bit of his lunch, he then grinned "Watch out Riv" he snickered "Next class is Art, and I heard Jared has some mad skills"  
Riven slowly turned to Nabu with his teeth gritting "I've got my own plan" he looked at Helia and smile.  
"Oh, no" Helia continued to eat his fruit salad and prayed to a higher power that Riven wouldn't make him do things that aren't suppose to be done.  
"Oh, yes" he chuckled and began to slice his meat, now this was food for men.

There were only a few people in the mess hall today, not much eat here since magix is where _everything _is, both good food and _good_ girls. Beta's, Alfean's, CT witches, you name it.

"I should be enjoying a real meal" Riven complained as he thoroughly chewed his steak, he was imagining a different kind of lunch.

Each of his friends shared a laugh but quickly quieted down as they heard giggling from the entrance of the hall, only a specific bunch would that have _that_ kind of laughter. The two tables who shared the same class looked at the source, melodious laughter.

"Oh, god" Riven had his jaw dropped, ogling up then down, something he regularly did.  
"Keep it together, man" Nabu patted his friend's back and took his own advice, after seeing _her _again he tried his hardest to control himself.

As the 6 heroes watched the new guest walk down they hadn't notice the other table had already made a move, specifically... _Jared._

"Excuse me, miss?" he politely smiled and stopped the girls on their path, he wasn't looking for trouble, some might say trouble was always looking for him.  
"Yes?" the blue haired teacher gestured her friends to move along before entertaining the hero.  
"Might I ask, but.." he blushed, staring her down like she was the most beautiful thing his eyes laid upon "Are you our Art Professor?"

Riven? Why isn't he doing anything? How could he let Jared send out a full question to her? Well, he was being pinned down by all his friends. As soon as he saw him approach her he was about to attack, he had his plastic fork in his left and his knife on his right. Perfect.

"Chill out, Riv" Brandon was laughing as everyone joined forces against the magenta haired Specialist and pinned him down on the bench, they were all struggling, rage vs heroes.

He couldn't answer back, he couldn't shout out his side, Helia was covering his mouth so that he wouldn't cause any trouble.

They all looked back at where Jared and the white skinned professor was, he looked so in to her.

"Yes, and I'm guessing you're one of my students?" she smiled, revealing a row of white teeth.  
"Y-yeah.." he blushed, scratching his nape, trying his hardest to act cool.  
"I saw you with the others this morning, quite the bunch actually" she giggled, making the blue haired hero blush some more.  
He gulped, feeling his saliva running down his throat as it went dry, but he still tried to talk "S-so..." he shrugged it off "D-do you think.. Uhmmm.." pause for a while, then breathe out "Y-you could help m-me with my photography?"

Riven fired up, causing his friends to spread out landing on their bums and hitting the other tables, the other Professors stood up from their seats and saw what Riven had just done.

He approached the two, who were looking at his direction, calmly but with a tight fist.

The Professors ran to the fallen Specialists and help them up with their powers, one-by-one each hero stood by _a specific_ teacher who looked utterly worried about them.

"What do you think you're doing?" the blue haired Professor hissed, but had this devilish smile plastered on her face, she had her hands on her waist and her back turned on Jared.  
"Just.." Riven slyly smiled, knowing this would cause her melt in a matter of seconds "A little rough housing, ma'am"  
But it didn't "That isn't allowed" she rolled her eyes at him and took a step forward "You wouldn't want me to tell you on, _would you?_"

Both Jared and Riven blushed.

Riven, cause she was so near him that her lilac perfume violently filled his nostrils which sent him to his cloud 9 and the fact that she was standing right in front of him sent all this emotions throughout his body. Jared, however, was a bit taken back at her _aura_, her flirtatious ways tickled his manhood, she was very tempting to him.

"I don't think you would" as a man he'd never back down from something like this, Riven wasn't going to be as weak as Jared, he could see him giving in to the milky beauty, but not him, _not yet._

He pinned her to the wall that was just a few feet from them and licked his upper lips that showed his hunger for her, _now this'll be fun_, he thought before he got caught in to her azure eyes. She looked at him, a bit scared, it was like watching a sad movie reply over and over again. He didn't want that.

Riven soften up, he took a step back and stared at her with shameful eyes. His intentions were merely for fun, he didn't want her to be scared. Everyone was already frightened of him, now, even her.

"I'm sorry, I got a bit carried away" he diverted his eyes to the left, his sincere words tasted like failure to him.  
"No biggie" she giggled, catching him a bit off guard "It's nice to have a student who knows what's right and wrong"

He smiled, lightly chuckled and looked back at Jared, he smirk with his devil eyes and mentally froze him on the ground. Jared couldn't move, he's never seen a pair so smooth with their words nor actions.

"So, miss?" Jared spoke up, with his voice shaking from shock, he had his hand behind his back as a sign of his nervousness "About my photography"

Riven snarled, but he kept his cool as Jared kept his eyes locked on their Professor. His blood boiled but he manage to keep himself from beating him up, he didn't want to get sent to the office for bad discipline.

"Sure, I'd love to help you" she smiled, looking at Riven then back at Jared "But don't expect too much"  
"_Or nothing at all"_ Riven muttered to himself, causing the Professor to giggle.  
"Th-thank you!" Jared's face brightened up, he nodded with blushed cheeks and turned to his table again.

Their teacher waved goodbye and once again looked back at Riven, she smiled, deviously, before leaving him for her friends.

"And I thought you'd really punch him" Nabu chuckled with his hand on Riven's shoulder, he sighed as he saw how safely Jared got back to his seat.  
"And get my hand dirty with his germs?" he placed his palm in front of Nabu and scoffed "No way, dude"

Nabu pushed Riven back to their seats as each of them laughed.

* * *

**I'll be ending this here so tell me which pair you want, either a solo (like this one) or a paired one (BxS & LxN fluff) And again, I'm sorry for the late update D:**

**P.S Lunch time isn't over yet ;) and again, sorry because of the shortness :(**


	5. Pricked by a rose

**Okay! I'm so very truly sorry xD I was so caught up with school work that I never had time to get this posted. It's short, yeah, but I added some spice in the end :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Pricked by a rose

_Potionology 8:00 am- 9:30am  
Physical Health 9:30am - 11:00am  
Home Economics 11:00 am - 12:30pm  
__**BREAK 12:30PM - 2:00PM**__  
Art 2: 00pm - 3:30pm  
Culture 3: 30 pm - 4:00pm  
Robo Engineering 4: 00pm - 5:30pm_

The 6 boys who were now comfortably enjoying their meals started to ease up as the tension in the air-cooled down, they felt a bit relieved that they could finally dig in and savour their lunch. After that little incident with their Art Professor, and Jared, the group just wanted to focus on filling up their stomachs.

The new Professors were giggling and chattering about whatever grapevine entered their circle of friends, the 6 Specialists were happily digging in their meals, while their remaining 4 classmates sat quietly in the other end of the mess hall trying to not start a fight.

"You somehow amaze me, Riv" Nabu, who had just finished his meal, grinned over to his munching friend.  
"I know I'm awesome, man, you don't have to broadcast it" he responded fully confident of himself, Riven always knew Nabu idolized him.  
The wizard rolled his eyes and laughed "What I mean is, it's amazing how you can keep your cool after your little _incident _with Jared" he smiled with his fingers air-quoting the obvious.  
"It's all about trust" he cockyly said as he threw his fork on to the plate.

Those guys who weren't finish with their meals almost choked as they heard Riven say the word '_trust' _it was a rare word that Riven used, or even knew.

As the boys started to share their laughs at Riven's new-found word they hadn't notice a pair of heels clompering it's way in to the hall with a large silver tray on the side, it was the Princess Krystal, attending to her duties in Red Fountain.

It had been a year since she accepted the offer to help the nurses in the school for Heroics, so everyday, after classes, she would run of to Red Fountain to help with the injured or _pretending_-to-be-injured heroes in training.

Brandon whistled "Heads up, Princess at 12'o clock"

All at the same time, the 5 boys looked and stared as she made her way in to the mess hall with empty trays in her hands that were used for those in the infirmary.

"Krystal" Helia called out, catching hers and another lady's attention who was in the other end of the hall.  
"Oh, Helia, hey" she stopped just in front of him and the guys and smiled at them, receiving the same response from the pacifist "I thought you had special classes today?"  
"Yeah, but it's our lunch break" he saw how she looked at table of empty plate's.

_'Grmbbb' _He laughed.

"You wanna sit with us?" he scooted to the side, shoving Brandon to Sky, and allowing a vacant seat to be occupied "You sound hungry"  
She blushed, out of embarrassment and nodded "I am a bit famished" her hand over her belly, she giggled and kindly accepted the offer.

From the other side of the hall was a girl who wasn't the jealous type, she wasn't in to possession but it seemed that both her heart and temper was getting losing it to the view she was presented with.

"Ease up, dear" her blue haired friend, who seemed to enjoy all the tension that was building up, placed a supporting arm around her shoulder.

It was just lunch and things were... _Heating up?_ Again?

"No worries" she spoke through her teeth, grinding them together so she could control her emotions.

The 5 girls shared a soft laugh as they saw how their friend immediately changed as they watched their _students_ being friendly to their fellow Alfean fairy.

"Do you think they're aware that PDA isn't allowed?" the tanned Home Ec. teacher was nibbling her straw as she practically threw some deathly stares.  
Her red-headed friend nodded "I think they are"  
"But, darling" the blonde, who was pointing at the two people they were talking about, was snickering at at her friend "I don't think that's PDA"  
"I'll be the judge of that" she gently wiped her mouth with a napkin and charged, in a very polite way, over to the table.  
"She's so cute when she's jealous" the PE professor laughed but immediately shut her mouth as she saw her friend turn back.  
She smiled, sweetly "_I'm so _not_ jealous_"

Another round of laughter, they watched her get nearer and nearer to the table of the Specialists but as she got closer her pace started to get slower. Her knees looked a bit shaky and she began to clomp from nervousness.

She staggered a bit before actually reaching the right distance from the table.

"And you never met a guy for you?" Helia laughed at whatever their conversation was about.  
"Nope" she giggled as she shook her head with her hand on his arm, it was just your typical boy and girl friendship that others might misunderstand "I mean, I've got tons of suitors back in Linphea but I never liked any of them"  
"What about in Red Fountain?" he raised his eyebrow at the same time his mouth curved in to a grin of mischief, the Professor, who they hadn't notice, was ready to get in between them.  
"I haven't met any bachelors my _type_" she devilishly smiled back, her voice purred as she said the last word.

As the the Professor heard those words she eventually sighed from relief, she mentally kicked herself for losing her cool like that, that was so not like her.

She was set to leave from the area.. But.

"Flora?" the princess of Linphea gasped as she saw the fairy of nature in Red Fountain, in those kinds of clothes in fact.  
She turned and gave of a nervous smile "Hey, Krystal"  
"I didn't know you would be here" she stood up and gave Flora a quick hug before sitting back down next to _her _man.  
"Well..." she laughed out the awkwardness, having her _jealousy_ gone from her system she realized how weird it would be if she were to interrupt their harmless conversation "Here I am"

Seeing Flora a bit uneasy Helia began to study her movement. Her eyes were looking away, her nose all scrunched up like she had this big secret hidden, she kept biting her lip when their eyes met, and her right hand kept rubbing her left arm out of nervousness.

He grinned.

"Professor" he quickly interrupted with a sly smile plasterd on his amused face.  
"Professor?" Krystal looked at the two, first at Helia's then at Flora "What do you mean by Professor, Helia?"  
Flora blushed then let out a small giggle "Yeah" she placed a hand on Krystal's shoulder then nodded "I'm one of the Professor's assigned to the special classes here"  
"Who're the others?" she curiously looked around, she looked from each angle before spotting the laughing girls on the far end of the hall.  
"Miss Faragonda was suppose to tell our students that our Winxology class was going to be a self-study class for this term" her mouth turned in to a pout after finding out that the students in Alfea aren't aware of their absence.  
"Oh, she'll probably announce it later" she smiled to relieve her a bit "She wasn't in Alfea yesterday, Miss Griffin needed her in CT for the day"

As the two enjoyed their chat Helia was feeling a bit left out, this was _his _chance to actually catch Flora jealous. So, to regain his pride, he interrupted once again.

"Excuse me, Professor" he calmly spoke up, catching her a bit of guard, the silence of his friends made things more fun since they were watching her and this would eventually lead to another embarrassing moment for the teacher "But did you need something?"  
She saw how he looked at her and was quick to catch up, she knew what he was up to "Actually, yes"

She smiled, not making it obvious, then stretched her arm towards her own table which was occupied by the other Professors, giving Krystal a full view of them.

"You're next class is art, isn't it?" she cooed, half abashed by her actions, but she needed to do it for her sake.  
"Yes" Helia was keeping his cool, he wasn't the type to let himself get all worked up like Riven and Brandon, he always had control of his mind.  
"Well, I hope you don't disappoint your Art Professor" Flora took a step back then twirled so that her back would be facing the two.  
"Me?" he laughed a bit as he watched her slowly walk away "I'm an artist, ma'am"

She giggled.

Flora stopped on her path then turned her head to face the side, her eyes looked at _him_ and then a gentle yet playful smile was seen on her face "Of course, you are"  
"_Burn_" Brandon, with his mouth hung open, whispered but was clearly heard by the people occupying the table.

* * *

**Review please :) I'll try to update soon! And tell me which couple you want next :D**


	6. The Stroke of love

**A/n: And here I am, wondering how many sorry's I need to get everyone's forgiveness for the SUPER LATE update xDDD seriously, guys, sorry! SCHOOL HAS BEEN, and still is, HECTIC! I mean, I have 1 more week till summer vacation but school keeps throwing prj, hw's, PRJ, and... HW'S D: but yeah, sorry xD please forgive lil ol' me! LOL**

**Anyway, this chapter is about Musa's art class (I skipped the other break time stories cause I didn't know what to write), it's short but I can promise you that it'll be sweet :) I seriously hope you guys like it and I'm thankful that you guys are still on stand by with this fic even though I was gone for sooooo long D: again, sorry! BUT DO ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Chapter 6: The stroke of love

_Potionology 8: 00 am- 9: 30am_  
_Physical Health 9: 30am - 11: 00am_  
_Home Economics 11: 00 am - 12: 30pm_  
_BREAK 12:30PM - 2: 00PM_  
_**Art 2: 00pm - 3: 30pm**_  
_Culture 3: 30 pm - 4: 00pm_  
_Robo Engineering 4: 00pm - 5: 30pm_

_"Shut up already" Helia, who was very displeased with the outcome of his supposed coolness, fasten his paced, leaving the other boys chuckling._

_Behind the Specialists were their remaining classmates, who were silently snickering with some of their hands covering their mouths. They too, found things __very__ amusing._

"You have to admit, man, she was something else" Brandon quickly ran up to Helia and rested his arm around the annoyed pacifist's shoulders.  
Helia glanced up at Brandon and saw how his friend smiled from ear to ear, he too couldn't help but think the same "Yeah, she was"

As they reached the art room, which they never knew existed, the 10 heroes-in-training heard soft humming leaking out the slightly opened door. Of course, they knew very well who owned the soothing voice.

"After you" Nabu, who was sure enough to enjoy this subject, bowed and gave way to the only maroon haired Specialist.  
He grunted and was proud enough to barge in "Mind if I do"

The Professor, who was by the window, looked back at the door, a bit startled, and was caught off guard by the loud noise that entered her sensitive ears.

"Hello" he greeted with a smile "Professor"

She returned the same gesture and stood up from her seat. The boys watched, enthusiastically, how things would start. And so far, things were really heating up.

"Pardon, but…" she halted a few meters in front of the egotistic hero with both arms folded together and an alluring smile that seemed new to them "I thought heroes knew how to knock?" the blue haired teacher stared Riven down, down to guilt tripping once again "Or are simply.." she grinned "Gentlemen?"

But everyone knows Riven knew how to handle a _simple_, as he would refer to it, flirting.

"My apologies Miss..?" he slyly growled, that made the oh-so confident teacher, blush "I didn't quite catch your name…" he motioned towards her, slowly, like he knew what he was doing.  
"Musa" she quickly answered before things get out of hand, that is, on her part "It's Musa"  
He grinned "So Professor _Musa_"

_Shit._ She thought.

"Since you'll be teaching us…" he pointed at himself and the rest of his classmates, something he wouldn't normally do "About the fascinating world of art…"  
_"Riven knows that word 'fascinating'?" Timmy, as much as he tried, whispered to Helia who just chuckled at the question. _  
"Could you please explain to us why we need to take this course?" his devious grin was showing and everyone knew where this was leading "Since we're supposed to be heroes-in-training, who won't find painting or sculpting handy in the break of battle, why are we taking this course?" Riven looked back, eyeing a certain someone who should've gotten his message "Right, Helia?"

_Wrong._ Helia smiled, a true blue fake smile that seemed so real that it left a satisfied Riven turned his attention back to the _still_ blushing Professor.

"Well…" she yelped, at first, but quickly pulled herself together.

_Oh no, he did not just do that. _Musa, remembering the rules of being a Professor, mentally counted so that her temper would just chill and relax.

"As one of the top heroes in this here school…" she walked passed him and circled the very confident student "I assumed you knew it already"

He paused.

_Gotcha._

She grinned.

As this little show was being put on, the rest of the boys were happily watching every juicy moment with front row seats. It wasn't uncommon that things like these to happen but every time it did, the boys would just enjoy being the audience.

"W-well…" he quickly thought of excuses to back him up "Uhmmm… The thing is…" he scratched his nape and glared at the only giggling lady.  
Then someone stepped in "Because even heroes like us need to increase our creative skills…" Jared then took a paint brush from the side table and dipped it into some pink paint "Art isn't just about painting or dancing, art can be of great use to us"  
Riven snorted "Yeah?" he beamed his darting eyes at him "How so?"  
"Well…" Jared took a quick glance at Musa and smiled "Riven… Art has history, a history that has a thousand words which would be a great tool and advantage for us"  
"Tool?" Riven, who won't let the little tyke win this round, scoffed and brushed off his Jared's little theory "How could it be a tool? How could you understand a painting if you didn't even paint it?"

Musa butted in between them and raised her delicate hand.

"That's is where I step in…" she looked Riven straight in the eyes "I'm here to help you understand art, how to read them, how to feel them, and how to make them with your own two hands" she then took the brush from Jared and began to do some strokes on the empty canvas which was standing behind her "Basically, I'm here to teach you how to express yourself" her strokes were gentle, the boys in the room watched how she maneuvered the brush from left to right "Once you make art, you'll be able to read art"

_-An hour in class-_

"Nice job, Timmy" Musa watched how the little ginger worked hard to express himself, as a person who relays on his intellect it was hard for him to switch to his feelings "But try to loosen up a bit" she grabbed his arm and giggled at the paint that stained his uniform.

Everyone was doing a great job, as high ranking boy, they had the magic fingers for painting.

All, but one.

"How're you doing, Riven?" Musa took a peek at his canvas and saw how rough and stiff his strokes were, she saw and got the message instantly.  
"Why don't you go to your star pupil, huh?" he pointed his brush over to Jared, who was happily painting away, he was enjoying this relaxing subject which took out all the stress which were stored in his system all morning.

Musa pulled a stool and sat beside Riven, watching how he stabbed the canvas like a murderer, it didn't help that the paint he was using was colored red.

She gently squeezed his hand _"Loosen up…" she whispered in his ear, trying to discretely be the Musa who he loves, and not the Professor who shouldn't be doing this.  
He smirked and whispered back "If you give me special attention, cause…" Riven stole a quick kiss "As my Professor, you're obliged to do everything you can to help me"_  
She stared at him with her fingertips covering her mouth "_Right"_ she squeaked.

_This is gonna be a long semester._

* * *

**Yeahhhh, idk, seriously xD tell me what you think about it! I just missed writing fluff so that's what I concentrated on. LEAVE A REVIEWWW!**


End file.
